bloody_crossfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JakCooperThePlumber/Bloody Cross Manga Chapter One Review: The Curse of the Brand
I know this chapter has been out for a long time now, but to create this wiki I've been rereading the manga, recently finished this chapter, and decided to give you my overall thoughts on it in a blog post. Just to save any confusion, because I know there will be some, Chapter One is actually the second chapter in the series because, for some stupid reason, the first chapter was called Chapter Zero. Anyways, let's get this started here! Review The chapter was extremely long. A total of 70 pages. Within this time, they covered a lot of ground and progressed the plot a lot. The majority of the chapter was Tsukimiya and Hinata attempting to keep the Book of Prophecy away from Momose. The fight was very interesting, and kept going back and fourth. We learn about Momose's ability to manipualte the shadows. She can weaponize them or use them as defense, and also phase into the shadows so they she can escape the battle much easier. We also learn much more about Momose's personality, learning that she's an incredible evil and sadistic individual, who would enjoy to watching her enemies, such as Tsukimiya and Hinata, suffer before they die by her hands. We also get to see Tsukimiya utlizie her blood power much more than last chapter, probably the most cool usage of it in my opinion being when she impaled from all sides, ends, and angels, which she originally thought killed Momose. Despite her looks and personality, however, Momose did prove to be an amazing combatant and worthy foe, as she somehow survived the attack, (I think it was due to her shadows, but that was never actaully confirmed), and later on showed up behind Tsukimiya and Hinata to stab them. Speaking of Tsukimiya and Hinata, let's talk about them. In between Momose's supposed death and her showing back up again, surprise, (not really), Hinata and Tsukimiya both betrayed each other again. Tsukimiya sucked Hinata's blood to get the information ont he wareabouts of the Key to the Book of Prophecy, and when she did Hinata placed a spell on Tsukimiya through her mouth, temporarily incompacitating her. We also got to see another kiss between Tsukimiya and Hinata in this chapter which, yes, even I'll admit that it was quite an enjoyable panel. After Momose shows up again, the Angel Tsuzuki eventually shows up, (he still hasn't been officially named yet at this point in the series), and supposedly kills Tsuzuki instantly, used purification on the Book of Prophecy, (because Momose was beginning to defile the Book of Prophecy to that no Angel could ever use it ever again), and then threatened to kill both Hinata and Tsukimiya, which is where the chapter ended. A cliffhanger. Nice. Fuck. Future Expectations It's hard to say what to expect from the future chapters. Due to both Tsukimiya and Hinata being the main characters of the series, it's obvious that they're not going to die here; however, they really don't seem like the type to give up their secrets to an enemy Angel, especially Tsukimiya. I'm just going to eagerly await the to reread the next chapter of Bloody Cross. Overall, however, this chapter was very good. I really enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts Category:Chapter Reviews